A Night to Remember
by readme247
Summary: This is a fanfic between Sakura and Ino. They are spending time together and they experience something that they will never forget, will this affect how they will live, only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic with Sakura and Ino having a sleep over. What will happen in this night.

It was a bright sunny day in the leaf. In Sakura's room, the sunlight beamed into Sakura's room from her glass window lighting up her room as she was still sound asleep. Then she woke up from someone poking her, she opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the morning light. Then she sees it's her mother.

"Come on Sakura, it's time to get up." She said with a simile on her face.

Sakura rolled over and moaned wanting to not to get out of bed. Her mother signed, she grabbed her legs and slowly pulls her out of bed.

"Come on Sakura, you got a whole day waiting for you."

"I don't want to get up." Wined the pink haired girl.

He was then pulled out of bed lying on the floor.

"Alright you're out of bed, now let's have breakfest."

Sakura got up and crawled back into bed and pulls her blanket into herself.

"You need to get out of bed sooner or later." Said while walking out of her room downstairs.

Her parents were already at the table having their breakfast, then they see Sakura coming down stairs.

"Morning sleepy head." her father said.

"Morning."

They all had their breakfest together then cleaned up. Her parents gave Sakura a list of groceries to go get. She took the list and went out. She was still feeling sleepy and wasn't paying much attention where she was going and walked into a pole.

"You ok Sakura?"

She turned around and saw Ino.

" oh Ino, yeah I'm fine, just a little sleepy."

"I bet that pole woke you up." Ino laughed. "So how's it going?"

"Ok I guess, I got a free day today."

"So am I, wanna hang out at my house? We can have a sleepover." Ino asked.

"Sure, why not."

They continued to talk to each other, then the went their separate ways to get ready to see each other again. Sakura got home and told her parents that she will be visiting Ino for the night. They had no problem with that, they trusted Ino and their daughter. Sakura had to do her chores first before she could go to Ino's house. She had to clean her room, sweep the floors, wash the dishes, and take out the trash. After that, she was free to go. An hour and a half passed, all the chores were finished.

"Ok mom, all of my chores are finished, I'm heading to Ino's!" She yelled at to her mother.

"Ok dear, have fun!"

And she was off. She walked though town towards Ino's house which is their flower shop. She finally got to the flower shop and sees Ino's mother, she turns her head and sees Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura, Ino is just upstairs."

"Thank you."

She walked upstairs to see Ino. She gets upstairs and sees her house. The walls were tan with little diamonds shaped that is also tan but darker. The room was about 10 ft apart from every angle and the furniture perfectly fitted in the room. Then Ino came into the room.

"Hey Sakura, glad you made it!"

They went into Ino's room and settled in there. They sat on the bed where they were talking about their favorite times.

"It feels like yesterday that we met each other at the academy." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but we gotten into many things together."

They were then thinking back of all the things they did together.

"You know Sakura, you've always been there for me, there comfort me when things look bad or when I'm sad."

"It's because you're my best friend and I would do anything for you." Sakura said while having her arm around her.

Ino hugs her back, "Thanks, Sakura." They looking into each others eyes, Ino lends towards Sakura's face. Sakura quickly backs up surprised.

"Ino?! What are you doing?"

"Oh, um, sorry, I was." Ino didn't know what to say.

"Ino, what were you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm always feeling weird whenever I'm around you."

"Weird? How weird?"

"I don't know, it kinda feels like me wanting to be around you I guess, I really don't know." Ino trying to cover up her problem.

Sakura was still a little confused.

"Ino, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, but be honest with me, are you gay?"

Ino's mind went into a spin after she heard what Sakura asked her. She was thinking if she should tell her or not. Then she decided to tell her, Sakura is her best friend, she can't lie to her.

"No I'm not gay, I'm bi. I like both guys and girls."

"Bi?! Since when you started to like girls?!" Sakura surprised.

"Well you remember when I was depressed about not seeing Sasuke anymore right."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, my mother saw me crying and tried to cheer me up, we talked, then we started to stared at each other's eyes, she leaned into my face and kissed me, at first I was shocked that my own mother would kiss me like that, I thought that was wrong to do it, but it felt good. After that, we had sex together." Ino smiled.

"Your, mother, and you, both, kissed, and had sex?!" Sakura mind was in a spin.

"Yeah, that's what happened."

Sakura was still shocked from what she has learned from Ino.

"It really feels nice, it's not rough like guys, us girls are careful cause we know how sensitive we are and it feels much better since we know how our body works. Then again, I like it rough sometimes."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, why with your mom?! Wait your mom is also bi?! Why would you even let that happen?!"

"Maybe it will be easier to explain it, by actually showing you how it feels."

What will happen in the next chapter, only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, what will happen here.

Ino runs her fingers through Sakura's hair and places it on the back of her head.

"Wait hold on Ino, this doesn't feel right, what if someone catches us."

"My dad is working, my mom doesn't care, and she would yell that somebody is here enough time for us to stop, we're fine."

Sakura was thinking about what was happening.

"And nobody will know about this?"

"If that's what you want, I won't tell anybody then."

Sakura finally agreed to let Ino do what she wanted, she pulled Sakura towards her and and kissed her passionately on her lips. She sucks on her top lip while Sakura softly bits Ino's bottom lip. Then Ino slids her tounge into the mouth of thr pink haired and while she lets her hands run freely around her body. She goes down to her legs, her hips, her round butt, up her back and to her back of her head. Running through her soft pink hair. Sakura was still learning so she kept her hands on Ino's butt and massaging it. Then Ino releases the kiss and starts to run her tounge down her neck listening to the moaning of Sakura, she goes down to one of her nipples. She gets her hands under her shirt to one of her small breasts and rubs around the nipple where it's hard. She grabs the bottom of the shirt and pulls it up and off revealing her hard nipples sticking up and Ino licks them while she rubs her clit. The faster she rubs her, the louder Sakura got. She finally stopped, got up straight and pulls off her top revealing her large breasts.

"Hey Sakura, you jealous?" She said while rubbing her two large breasts together.

"Ah, don't get me started Ino-pig."

"We'll see about that billboard brow." They smiled, Ino gets down and she sucks on one of Sakura's breasts, making circles around her nipples with her tounge making them hard and massaging the other, well she's trying to, not much to grab.

While Ino was doing her thing, Sakura was rubbing her pussy, pleasuring herself even more, she was moaning and groaning.

Ino switched her breasts with the other. Sakura was using her other hand pushing her face more into her breast she was sucking on. She finally lets go and she moves down to Sakura's bottom.

"You won't be needing this anymore." And she pulls her bottom off revealing her wet pussy. "I see you've been having a good time."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

Ino puts her hand on her wet clit and rubs it softly but enough for her to feel it. Then she plunges her two fingers deep inside of Sakura making her go crazy. She goes faster and faster every time she push and pulls her two fingers, then she pulls them out completely and starts to lick her.

"Oh Ino, that, oh yeah." Sakura grabs her head and pushes her into her pussy asking for more.

Ino answered her will and sticks her tounge more into her, licking the insides of her. While she was doing that, she was massaging her own breasts. Sakura was approaching the time when she explodes her sperm.

"Ino, I'M GOING TO CUUMM!"

She lifted her hips into the air trying the control her sperm from coming out, but Ino didn't want to stop, she kept licking her until she cums in her mouth. She did it faster and deeper into her until it finally happened. Sakura's sperm squirted out all over Ino's lips, she licked her lips, tasting Sakura's white sperm, she let it drip on her two large breasts and rubs them together and she spits a little more onto them, making them more slimly and wet.

"mmm Sakura, you taste good. Now it's my turn to squirt in your mouth." She said while stripping her skirt off making herself fully nude and lays back with her legs spread open.

Sakura gets up onto her knees and crawls to Ino and kisses her legs down to her destination. Went she made it, she softly kisses it and then sticks her tounge into it, she swerves all around making Ino moan and grabbing her blankets trying not to move as much.

"Hey Sakura, you sure you never done this, because it feels like you know what you're doing." She said while breathing heavily.

"Nope, not really, this is my first time." She smiled and continued tasting Ino. She rose her arm up to Ino's chest and grabbed one of her breasts and started to massage it and pinch her nipple while sucking her pussy. Then she started to put her two fingers into her slowly and continued to pick up speed, wanted to hear Ino's moan of pleasure knowing she's doing it right.

"Sakura, I'm think it's coming."

So she sped up her fingers while Ino rubs her clit and the same pace of Sakura, the moaning of Ino was like music to Sakura's ears. Suddenly, Ino's sperm shot up like a water gun that ran down her hand and fingers.

"It's so warm and sticky." Sakura said.

She puts her fingers in her mouth and tastes Ino"s cum.

Ino gets up and puts her arms around Sakura's neck and sticks her tounge into her mouth and Sakura sucks on it. It seemed like they were playing tug a war with their tounges but Ino releases the kiss and puts her leg on top of Sakura's and puts hers on top of her other leg. She scoots closer to her enough for both of their vaginas to touch.

"What are you doing Ino?"

"Were going to grind on each other."

Sakura was still confused but was hoping it would feel good.

Ino tells Sakura what to do for this type of activity, she listens and then followed her directions. They put their hips up and pushed their hips together making their two vaginas against each other, Ino moved her hips to the right while still pushing against Sakura, and she went the other direction, and they kept going and going, the longer they went, the better they felt. They were grinding their two pussies against each other which was rubbing their sensitive spot over and over again. They finally fell and Ino crawled to Sakura and kissed her and said. "You eat my pussy while I eat yours."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Watch me." She whispered and she turned around and she buried her face in Sakura's pussy while she puts hers on her face. They licked and tasted each other in a 69 position. Ino was crying out Sakura's name out in a feint yell over and over again. Then she continued to eat the inside of Sakura while she did the same to her. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's legs to get more comfortable while Sakura wrapped around her legs and had her hands on each cheek of Ino's big round ass.

Sakura grabbed it, squeezed it, rubbed it, and even spanked it. She was having a great time with Ino and their little experiment.

They seemed to had enough so Ino backed up and had her two jugs hang on Sakura's face and lets her play with them. While she was busy, Ino played with Sakura's little boobs.

Sakura wiggled, squeezed, and bites Ino's big boobs, they were like a ball on a string that cats would play with.

Ino backed up more so her and Sakura's face met, she leaned down and kissed her with the remaining stamina she had. She got up and laid on her bed and Sakura followed her and laid beside her and they cuddled together after their little fun.

"How was that?" Ino asked.

"That was amazing. We should do this again." Sakura thought.

"Oh, you like it that much huh?" They laughed and kissed again and cuddled together in bed.

Sakura never knew how much fun you could have to be with a women could be just thrilling.

"Fuck you Sasuke, I'm gay now." Sakura said in her head.

Then suddenly, they heard a sneeze. They both got up asking each other if they heard that, which they did. Ino looked towards the window and started to scream and covered herself up.

"What's wrong Ino?"

She pointed at the window, and that's when Sakura's rage flared up with so much capacity, she sees Naruto peeping in the window, he probably saw the entire thing.

"NARUTO!" Sakura roared.

Naruto knew he was caught so he made a run for it.

Sakura quickly puts her clothes on to run after Naruto in the dark night, Ino also got dressed as well and followed Sakura in the night to destroy him for peeping at their little secret.

And that's a night, to remember.

And that's the end of this story, hope you guys liked it. I will be making another fanfic soon. I guess that's it till next time.


End file.
